chrizmanukfandomcom-20200215-history
List Of The Mr Murray Radio Show Episodes
This is a complete list of all The Mr Murray Radio Show episodes to date. There are seven season in all, comprising of 38 episodes and 4 standalone specials. The Adventures Of Mr Murray The first season, entitled "The Adventures Of Mr Murray" features some of the best Mr Murray events. The season overall forms a loose story arc of "First Impressions" and how Mr Murray is trying to cope with the naughty, disruptive students in a variety of ways. It also sets the foundation for later seasons. The episode "Elderflower Adventure" is also known as "When Nature Calls". The Return Of Mr Murray The second season, entitled "The Return Of Mr Murray" continues to feature Mr Murray's best events, although now the series is starting to push to being more ambitious. The running time has been increased from 3-minutes to 5-minutes. Unlike the last season, all episodes run seemingly continuously into each other. This season forms the story arc of "The Greatest Science Teacher In The World", where Mr Murray wins over the respect of the naughty, disruptive students. One Year Of Mr Murray The first special, entitled "One Year Of Mr Murray" celebrates the one year anniversary of his first, real-life appearance. The episode overlooks some highlights from the first two seasons, interspersed with Mr Murray's short links and a preview of the first episode from "The Life Of Mr Murray". The Life Of Mr Murray The third season, entitled "The Life Of Mr Murray" has extended the episode length once more, now at 10-minutes. While hastily scripted, this season has remained popular. All episodes are once again linked together, and the story arc featured is "Mr Murray's Life", as the title of the season suggests. The episodes are pushing towards a darker approach for Mr Murray now, while still being ambitious. This is also the first season to receive help writing scripts from Chris Wilkinson's collegues, in the form of advice. The Mishaps Of Mr Murray The fourth season, entitled "The Mishaps Of Mr Murray" sees Mr Murray leave the school and the naughty, disruptive students; move away to the countryside, and contract a fatal cocoa bean-related disease that is caught in the final episode. This was the last season to contain help concerning scripts, and from then on, Chris Wilkinson wrote all new episodes. Episodes are now running at 12 minutes. Day Trip 2 was initially planned to be in the previous season, The Life Of Mr Murray, but was held back. ﻿Mr Murray's House Of Horrors The second special, entitled "Mr Murray's House of Horrors" revolves around five scary stories relating to Halloween, all involving Mr Murray being subjected to gruesome happenings. The name comes from the 1965 Hammer Horror film "Dr Terror's House Of Horrors" starring Peter Cushing, Christopher Lee & Roy Castle. The Madness Of Mr Murray The fifth season, entitled "The Madness Of Mr Murray" sees Mr Murray battling his cocoa-related disease. His health is now deteriorating, a theme which follows into all subsequent seasons. The lengthy production time was down to lack of help with scripts and Chris Wilkinson's education workloads. Episodes are roughly 12 minutes in length in the first block and 15 minutes in length in the second block. The first three episodes were broadcast in November 2011, while the final three were broadcast periodically between December 2011 and February 2012. It was intended that the final episode be broadcast on 31st December 2011, but it missed the release date. The second half of the series features a new title sequence, replacing the black one last seen in Merry Christmas, Mr Murray which directly preceded it. Merry Christmas, Mr Murray The third special, entitled "Merry Christmas, Mr Murray" features Mr Murray trying to manage through the Christmas period whilst getting into all sorts of trouble, such as chasing a fake Santa down a rough road. This was the last episode to feature the familiar black title sequence. The Last Of Mr Murray The sixth and final season, entitled "The Last Of Mr Murray", regards Mr Murray's physical demise and is scripted entirely by Chris Wilkinson, with all 6 episodes standing at a 15 minute length. Due to increasing education workloads and demands﻿, the season was in production for a record length of two years and eight months, from the beginning of January 2012 to July 2014. It attempts to relive the best moments from the series' past. Mr Murray's Olympic Special The fourth and final special, entitled "Mr Murray's Olympic Special" was made to commemorate the 2012 London Olympic Games. Mr Murray participates in a number of events, with fellow schoolteachers helping out. The Memoirs Of Mr Murray The Memoirs will be the final edition of the Mr Murray shows on ChrizmanUK. The two parts form an epic final adventure for Mr Murray and brings to a close all of the story arcs and plot elements used since its inception.